


We'll Talk Later

by FridaysAt9



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Elevator convo, Episode: s02e23 Soft Light, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9
Summary: In Soft Light, Mulder meets Scully's former student who says she had heard so much about him. Mulder tells Scully, "We'll talk later," and he means it.Small drabble post.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	We'll Talk Later

**Author's Note:**

> Found myself on a tweet exchange with Isabelle, Cathy and Crystal about whether Mulder really did talk to Scully later. I love the challenge of whipping up a story and seeing how it compares to Isadub's. I hope my take is as good as hers was!

“So you talk about me?” he asked as soon as the elevator doors closed. There was a tease in his voice, but Scully detected a hint of nervousness at play as well. 

He had been at his most Mulder back there at the crime scene. He didn’t shy away from any theory that may have sounded unusual, almost like he was showing off in front of Scully’s former student. Sniffing a drink, pointing out the shape of fingers on a charred carpet. Throwing his weight around as an FBI agent, superior to a new detective on her first case. 

“Spontaneous human combustion,” Scully said, ignoring his question, hoping to turn the conversation back to his theory on the case. “Do you ever choose a simple explanation?”

“What did you tell her about me?” he answered, undeterred. 

Scully sighed. She had talked to Kelly about him. She had explained the nature of the X-files and that Agent Mulder had a knack for making connections in difficult cases that were often missed by other agents. That he, and really they as a team, could be an asset to her investigation. 

What she didn’t want to tell Mulder was as their conversation went on into catching up with each other’s lives since they had last seen one another, she had talked about him on a more personal level. 

Kelly had asked her what it was like having a partner, particularly a male one, in a field where there were so few women. There was rarely a day, or a moment actually, when Scully didn’t feel the fact that she was a woman in the boys club. She was constantly aware of Mulder’s maleness and the way that he was treated differently than she was. That he was addressed first, and taken seriously without the need to prove his worth to earn it.

But she had also told Kelly that Mulder never made her feel that way. In the short time they had worked together, he had always treated her as an equal and valued her experiences and opinions, no matter how different they were from his own. 

She had been taken, was overpowered and held against her will, but Mulder never made her feel weak. Working with him was the strongest she had ever felt in her life. 

What she hadn’t told Kelly was that beyond their working relationship, there was an attraction between them, some sort of connection that she couldn’t deny. Since her return, it had only gotten stronger, forcing her to shove those feelings down and work harder to maintain her professional demeanor. 

When he had joked that they would talk more about it later, it had taken every ounce of strength she had to hide her blush, but she couldn’t help the smile that had crept across her face. 

Flirtatious looks and remarks was a game that he played, but the role she had carved out for herself was that of the mouse that the cat couldn’t quite catch. 

The elevator door opened, and Scully stepped out, turning back to face Mulder who was still casually leaning on the wall inside. 

“I told her you chase little green men and that your dream in life is to one day see BigFoot in person.”

Mulder stepped out of the elevator with a smirk on his face and placed a hand on her lower back, turning them to walk out of the building. 

“Scully, you know me so well.”


End file.
